Tear Away
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: Alaric found that he supposedly has an innocent, shy 16 year old daughter. Stefan suspects she's under compulsion, and Elena feels an incredible pull towards her. Who sent her? Why? And most of all – why does she seem so...different around Damon? Damon/OC
1. Alaric's Little Girl

_**Title: **__Tear Away _

_**Pairing:**__ Damon/OC (Eventually)_

_**Rating: **__T (Subject to change lol)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I __hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D …you laugh like I'm kidding…_

_**Summary:**__ Alaric found that he supposedly has a shy 16 year old daughter, though Stefan suspects she's under compulsion, and Elena feels an incredible pull towards her. Who sent her? Why? And most of all – why does she seem so different around Damon?_

**From the Song: Tear Away by: Drowning Pool**

_**Song Lyrics: **__"…__Pieces are falling I can't seem to make them stay. You run away faster and faster you can't seem to get away…Do I really want this? Sometimes I scare myself I just can't let it go…"_

"I really think we need to talk to Isobel," Alaric said reluctantly. "Maybe she can help us with finding Katherine."

Alaric, Stefan and Elena sat in the Mystic Grill talking about Katherine's lack of appearance lately. Damon ignored them and sat at the bar.

"I don't think that-" Elena began to shake her head before Stefan interrupted her.

"We wouldn't even know where to find her."

Elena nodded. "And how do we even know_ she_ knows where Katherine is?"

"She can be very unpredictable." Stefan agreed. "There's almost no chance we'll find her."

Damon rolled his eyes. They were wasting their time. So what if the bitch wasn't making herself known right now? She'd be back soon and everything would be back to "normal."

"Bourbon." He said to the bartender.

Alaric shook his head. "I just-"

"Daddy?" the three of them turned to see a tall girl with light blonde hair with red and black streaks run up to Alaric. "Dad!" She hugged him tightly and Stefan and Elena looked at Alaric in shock, but he seemed just as surprised.

"What? I think you've mistaken me for someone else."

She pulled back and her lips pulled into a small pout. "No I didn't. Alaric Saltzman, history teacher. You're my dad." She grinned.

Alaric looked her over, her long natural light blonde hair, her pale skin, her green eyes, her silver lip ring, brown eye shadow, black tank top under a denim jacket, ripped jeans with white tennis shoes, her sparkly black nail polish and back to her smiling face.

"I-" He really didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry. I don't-"

The girl looked at him in shock. "You don't…what?"

"I don't think I'm your dad."

"Yes, you are." She argued. "Here," She pulled out a picture from her pocket and handed it to him. It was him, alright.

"I-" Alaric looked at Stefan for help, but he was studying this girl.

"Hey," He said to her. She looked over at him. "How old are you?"

"16." She answered automatically.

"Where are you from?"

"Virginia." She said in the same tone.

Elena looked at Stefan confused, wondered what he was doing.

"What's your name?"

"Aimee."

Understanding came to Stefan's eyes and he looked at both Alaric and Elena. "She's under compulsion.

"What?" Elena stood up and looked at the girl.

For the first time, Aimee seemed to notice Elena and she stared at her. "You…" She shook her head. "Sorry." She smiled. "I space out every now and then." She nervously looked down.

Stefan looked at her confused. "It doesn't seem to be…full compulsion – only if you say specific things. Otherwise her mind is her own."

"That's a good thing, right?" Elena asked.

He shook his head. "We don't know what triggers it and she may be compelled not to leave."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Aimee asked.

They just stared at her. She nervously fidgeted and looked at Alaric.

Alaric sighed and stood. "I…need some time to process this." And he walked away.

Aimee's face fell and her eyes filled with tears. She kept her head down and fiddled with a button on her jacket.

"Aimee…" Elena wished she knew enough about this to comfort or fix Aimee, but she couldn't. "Stefan, we have to do _something_."

"We don't even know if it's really his daughter." He whispered back.

Elena glared at him. "We have to do something, Stefan." She knew all too well what it felt like to not have parents to care for you anymore – whether it's because they died or became a Vampire.

Stefan sighed. "What can we do, Elena?"

"Go try to help Alaric. I'll stay with her."

Aimee looked up at them. "Stefan?" She echoed.

"Yes." He answered warily. "Stefan Salvatore."

"Salvatore…" Aimee stared at him dazed for a moment. "Salvatore…hm." She seemed to come back and she shrugged.

Elena and Stefan exchanged a strange look before Stefan gave Elena a kiss before going off to find Alaric.

Aimee sat there and sighed. "Elena…right?"

Elena nodded.

"You really don't have to take care of me. I'm fine."

She sat down next to her. "Trust me, everything's okay." She remembered the last guy Isobel compelled – _that _ended well. She wouldn't let that happen to Aimee. "Do you have any place to stay?"

"Well…since my dad doesn't want me…" Her voice cracked.

"I don't think it's that…" Elena pulled her into a hug.

Suddenly Aimee gasped and sat up straight.

"What is it?" Elena fearfully looked around.

"Him…" She pointed to Damon, who was sitting at the bar across the room.

"What about him?"

"…Damon…" Aimee looked at him in confusion, almost as if she recognized him. There was something in her mind telling her…he was important. For some reason.

Without any warning, Aimee stood up and confidently walked over to Damon. She didn't have to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention, somehow he had heard her. Something came over her and she leaned down and roughly kissed Damon on the lips.

Elena's jaw dropped. _What. The. Hell? _


	2. Oops

_**Title: **__Tear Away _

_**Pairing:**__ Damon/OC (Eventually)_

_**Rating: **__T (Subject to change lol)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I __hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D …you laugh like I'm kidding…_

_**Summary:**__ Alaric found that he supposedly has a shy 16 year old daughter, though Stefan suspects she's under compulsion, and Elena feels an incredible pull towards her. Who sent her? Why? And most of all – why does she seem so different around Damon?_

**From the Song: Tear Away by: Drowning Pool**

_**Song Lyrics: **__"…__Pieces are falling I can't seem to make them stay. You run away faster and faster you can't seem to get away…Do I really want this? Sometimes I scare myself I just can't let it go…"_

"Aimee?" Elena exclaimed and ran over to her and Damon. "Aimee what are you doing?"

Aimee suddenly pulled away from Damon and looked from him to Elena. "I…I'm sorry." She stammered. "You…I didn't-" Flustered, she turned and ran out of the building.

Damon stood there, stunned for a moment before turning to Elena. "_Love_ your new friend."

"Shut up, Damon." Elena snapped, starting for the door before Damon suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Is she up for keeps?" He smirked.

"No," She said, a small smirk forming on her own face. "She's Alaric's daughter." And she walked out.

Elena walked out to see Aimee leaned against the wall her face in her hands. "I'm sorry."

"What…happened?" Elena asked. "You seemed so…shy." She laughed humorlessly.

"I…don't know. I saw him and something in the back of my mind…clicked."

Elena frowned. "Do you know him?"

"No," Aimee looked up at her guiltily. "I've never met him before. Who is he?"

"But you said his na-" She shook her head. "Damon Salvatore. Stefan's older brother."

She looked for any signs of the weirdness in Aimee's eyes like before, but found nothing. "Come on," She said. "I'll take you to Alaric's place."

"No," Damon appeared. "I can take her."

Elena glared at him, but before she could say anything, Aimee was stammering an apology again, not looking at him in shame.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what happened. I've never even kissed anyone before, I just…"

Damon laughed, slightly taken aback by this girl's apology.

"Come on," Elena grabbed Aimee's arm. "Let's go."

She shot a "don't even think about it" look to Damon before turning to walk with Aimee.

Damon smirked as he walked back into the bar. _I see how it's going to be._

* * *

"Rick, daughter or not, she still needs you."

"Why? Who sent her to me?"

"I don't know." Stefan replied. "But we need you to play along with her until we can find out who she really is, and get her out of compulsion. Can you do that?"

Alaric reluctantly nodded.

"That's Elena." Stefan said, seconds before a knock on the door sounded.

Alaric stood and opened the front door, not surprised to see both Elena and Aimee. "Come on in, girls."

They both stepped in and Aimee kept her eyes to the floor. "Here…um…Aimee." Alaric said awkwardly. "Let me show you the house."

He eyes lit up. "You mean I can stay with you?"

"Yes." He nodded.

Aimee grinned and allowed Alaric to show her around.

"I'll see you guys later, okay?" Aimee said to Stefan and Elena.

Elena nodded. "Yes."

"K." and the left the room.

Stefan and Elena walked out the door and sighed. Elena's cell phone buzzed, signaling a text.

She opened it.

_**Quite the innocent little one, huh? What's the story?**_

_**-D**_

Elena rolled her eyes.

_**STAY AWAY!**_

Her and Stefan began walking in silence back to her house when her phone went off again.

_**:-( **_

Elena sighed irately.

_**Her name is Aimee. She's Alaric's supposed daughter, but Stefan says she's under partial compulsion. She's very shy and self-conscious.**_

_**Didn't seem that way to me. ;) **_

Elena glared at the phone as if it were Damon.

_**STAY AWAY!**_

It took a minute for him to respond.

_**You really think it'll be that easy? :)**_

* * *

"I love this place." Aimee said.

"Thank you." Alaric responded awkwardly. He felt bad for the girl, but what was he supposed to do?

"Um…Thank you for letting me stay in here."

"You're my…daughter." He said. "What was I supposed to do?"

She smiled and hugged him before turning and going into her new room.

Something in her bag began buzzing. Frowning, she sat her bag on the bed and went through it.

A phone? When did she get a phone?

She pressed OK and a text popped up.

_**Are you at Alaric's?**_

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew exactly who this was and she didn't hesitate before replying,

_**Yes. **_

_**Good. **_

Aimee unpacked her stuff and lay on her bed. She closed her eyes for a second and unintentionally fell asleep. Why was she so worn out? She began to dream about someone. He had black hair and blue eyes. She was standing with him in front of a large boarding house. Next thing she saw was a big white building. She looked over at him and saw there was something different about him, besides his clothes of course. He looked as though he were from the 1800s.

Suddenly the girl – Elena – walked up to him and kissed him.

_I thought she was with Stefan. _

Elena turned to Aimee and suddenly her face changed. Her eyes darkened and the whites of her eyes became red, veins popping out from under the skin. She began running towards her but Aimee woke up.

In front of the boarding house.

"What?"

She walked over to the door. _This was a real place?_

The door wasn't locked so she opened it and stepped in.

Something in her mind came together.

Damon Salvatore. This was where he is. This is who she needed.

So she waited for him.

* * *

Damon walked into the Salvatore Boarding House and instantly was aware there was a human in there…but it wasn't Elena.

He walked into the parlor and saw the blonde haired girl sitting on his couch.

"Hi." She grinned sweetly.

"Hi…?" There was something off about this girl.

"What's wrong?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Who are you?"

"Aimee."

"Last name?"

She shrugged. "Don't have one…I don't think…"

"What are you doing here?"

She stood and walked to him. "I dreamt about you."

He smirked. "You don't even know me."

"Mmm…I don't have to." She backed him to the wall and kissed him.

Damon, surprisingly, pushed her away. "What do you know about me?"

"I know you're a Vampire." She grinned mischievously.

"How?"

"I don't really know."

"What else do you know?" He demanded. Damon didn't like being confused, and he sure as hell wasn't a patient person.

"I know I want you." She quickly undid his belt and Damon looked at her suspiciously.

"Why are you in this town?"

Aimee pulled his belt off and put it around his neck. "I have no idea."

"Why are you _here_?"

She smiled. "I already told you."

He rose an eyebrow. "I don't believe you."

She giggled before sliding her hands under his shirt.

She tilted her head to the side. "Bite me, Damon Salvatore."

He rose his eyebrows. "What?"

She smirked at him and Damon could have swore he'd never seen anything sexier that that devious look on her innocent face. With no hesitation, he sunk his fangs into her neck, surprised when she didn't reflexively resist, but she _moaned._

What was wrong with this girl? He didn't care. He gripped her hips and drank from her deeply. She laughed giddily and plunged her hands into his soft dark hair.

Suddenly the front door opened, revealing Stefan, Elena and Alaric.

Damon pulled his fangs out of Aimee's thin neck.

_Oh shit._


	3. Who Are You?

_**Title: **__Tear Away _

_**Pairing:**__ Damon/OC (Eventually)_

_**Rating: **__T (Subject to change lol)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I __hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D_

…_you laugh like I'm kidding…_

_**Summary:**__ Alaric found that he supposedly has a shy 16 year old daughter, though Stefan suspects she's under compulsion, and Elena feels an incredible pull towards her. Who sent her? Why? And most of all – why does she seem so different around Damon?_

**From the Song: Tear Away by: Drowning Pool**

_**Song Lyrics: **__"…__Pieces are falling I can't seem to make them stay. You run away faster and faster you can't seem to get away…Do I really want this? Sometimes I scare myself I just can't let it go…"_

"What are you doing?"

"What?" Damon tried to play it off. "She asked me to do it."

In that second, Stefan grabbed Aimee out of Damon's arms, ignoring the obvious scent of her arousal, and checked the wound on her neck. "It should heal in a few days." He informed her.

"Or I could just drink some of his blood and it would heal right now." She replied, almost as if in a trance.

"What?" Stefan said. "How do you know that?"

She shrugged. "I'm not stupid."

"There's obviously_ something_ wrong with you if you let Damon _feed_ from you." Alaric said.

She glared at her father. "Fuck you."

Alaric's eyebrows rose up.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" She hissed.

Damon stepped closer to Aimee, ignoring the sudden tensing of the room, a dangerous mix of wickedness and lust. "Well, considering you're so sweet and innocent around them, my little virgin," He put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up. "But you pant like a bitch in heat around _me_, I'd say there's something _very_ fucked up about you."

She giggled and licked her lips.

Alaric thought he was going to be sick.

"Come on," Elena grabbed her arm and Aimee suddenly snapped out of it.

"Get_ away_ from me!" She screamed.

"Aimee, what-"

"Stop! Don't!" Aimee ran behind Alaric. "She's going to kill me," She whispered to him.

"What? Elena won't hurt you, Aimee." He wasn't sure what was going on, so he just tried to assure her the best he could.

"No, I had a dream about her last night. Something…was wrong with her."

"Like what, Aimee?" Stefan moved to he could see her better.

"I…don't know." Aimee looked away from Stefan's concerned gaze. It was making her uncomfortable. "She had…red eyes. There were like, veins or something on her face. She reminded me of some demon or something. When I woke up I was here. I…don't remember much after that."

And just like that, Elena, Stefan, Damon and Alaric shared the same look of sudden understanding.

Katherine.

After Alaric took Aimee back to his house, he made sure she was in bed safely and the windows and doors were locked. He sat on the couch, trying to figure out what Katherine wanted with him. And why she was making it where Aimee had some sort of psychotic desire for Damon? What game was she playing?

Was Isobel in on it, too?

The sudden thought shocked him, and he wondered for a second if he still did care for Isobel after everything she had done. Of course he still loved her, they were married after all, but there was something more to his feelings. He knew Isobel tried to compel him (how clueless did she think he was; he was wearing vervain!) and that added to it. He didn't want to go out and find her again, but…there was still something there.

Aimee had just drifted off to sleep when her phone buzzed. She jumped and looked at the text. Once again, the number was blocked, but she knew exactly who it was. She didn't know her name, but her face was seared into her mind.

_**Where are you?**_

_** Alaric's. Were you causing me to dream like that?**_

_** No. What did you dream?**_

_** It was about Damon and Elena, but Elena looked like a demon.**_

_** Oh, Aimee, apparently the half-compulsion works in mysterious ways. :) **_

_** What is your name?**_

_** You'll see when I come to town next week.**_

_** Why then?**_

_** So many questions, young one. **_

She obviously wasn't going to answer Aimee's question, so she asked one more.

_**What about Damon?**_

_** What about him?**_

Aimee felt something dark wash over her suddenly. Had she angered her?

_**I dreamt about him and Elena and Alaric tell me I almost had sex with him. Why did you do that?**_

_** I didn't. Good night, Aimee.**_

_**Good night.**_

_She was dreaming again, and unlike last time, she knew this was a dream._

_ Why? Because is was a very erotic dream. _

_About Damon._

_The Next Day_

Aimee opened her eyes to make sure she was in the room she fell asleep in, and that she didn't do anything she knew she would regret. She sighed in relief to find she was still in her new bed at her new home. She got up and looked through the dresser she had put her clothes into last night. She liked to keep things organized.

She walked down the hall to see Alaric, asleep on the couch, a half-empty bottle of bourbon on the table beside him. She sighed and walked to the bathroom. She'd make breakfast after her shower.

When she was showered and dressed (she didn't bother to do her make up), she made her way down the hall to see that Alaric was gone. She heard someone in the kitchen and wlaked that way.

"Good morning." Alaric said when he caught sight of her. "I, uh, am not very keen at doing this so, bear with me."

She smiled at him, happy he was trying to treat her like his daughter. "Okay. Need some help?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay."

The doorbell rang and Aimee jumped reflexively. Alaric chuckled. She playfully stuck her tongue out at him and stood up to answer the door.

She unlocked the 4 locks on the door and opened it before almost closing it again before someone's foot blocked it.

She opened it back up. "Hello, Damon." She blushed.

"Hi." He grinned.


	4. This Should Be Interesting

**Chapter 4**

"Hi," Damon grinned at her. "May I come in?"

"Uh…"

"No." Alaric's voice said from behind me.

"Aw, come on, Rick. Don't be that way." Damon smirked at Alaric, who was still in his flannel pajamas, his hair almost as wild as Albert Einstein's.

"You need to leave."

Damon looked at Aimee. "He's always like this."

She inconspicuously leaned farther and farther from him. She didn't know what was wrong with him, or why she felt so weird around him, but she didn't want to find out.

"Are you afraid of me?" He said in mock-innocence. "Why, you have nothing for fear from me, I mean…you didn't last night."

"That's enough, Damon." Alaric said as Aimee walked away, hiding her blushing face. "What are you even doing here?"

"Uh, have you forgotten? Katherine is obviously controlling your little _daughter_, so someone has to be here to protect her."

"I can protect her."

"Wanna bet?" He smirked before his face turned serious. "Let me in."

Alaric sighed. "Come in, then."

Damon stepped through the door without even looking at Alaric. "Where'd she go?" He looked down the hall and turned back to Alaric. "Where's her room?"

Alaric sighed irately. "2nd door on the right but-" He looked up and Damon was gone. Typical.

Aimee sat on the bed when her phone went off.

**Damon's there.**

** Yes. **She responded.

A knock on her door made her jump. Thinking it was Alaric, she yelled, "Come in!" and about fell over when Damon Salvatore walked into her room.

"Damon! What are you doing in here?"

He walked over and lay down on her bed. "I came to see you." He smirked at her blushing face.

"Why?"

Damon shrugged. "I like you." He grinned.

Aimee gave him a confused look and Damon sat down next to her. She inched away from him. "Why?"

"Why not?" He leaned forward, and then pulled back, giving her a confused look.

Why wasn't she responding like she usually does?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Damon suddenly jumped up and ran out into the living room.

"Rick, don't!"

He opened the door, only to be knocked to the floor immediately. Isobel walked in and stared at Aimee, then Damon. "Hello, Damon. Care to invite me in?"

A/N: I know, short chapter, but I'm like…OVERLOADED! Lol I promise the next chapter will be longer! :)


End file.
